Bye-bye My Blue Bird
'''Bye-bye My Blue Bird '''ist ein Lied von Peperon-P und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song handelt von Depression und Verzweiflung. Lyrics Japanisch= 小さなテレビ　ノイズの向こうで誰かが 押し殺した声で　垂れ流すニュース 水もないのに　咲き乱れてるバラの花 何がそんなに嬉しいの？　誰か教えてよ 未来を託してほしいとか　潰れた喉で謳わないで どうせ朝になったら　もう忘れているんでしょ？ 呼吸をするように嘘を　口ずさむひとたち 私たちを見下ろす目は　誰も映さない 瞳閉じたその刹那に　哀しく泣きながら 青い鳥は籠の中で　眠り消えていく 遠くの空を　切り刻みのぼる煙は 救いの神の名を借りて　生贄をつくる 信じたものに　裏切られ泣くのはいつも 何も知らずに生き残る　哀れな旅人 望んでもいない平和とか　すました顔で願わないで どうせ私が死ねば　大笑いするんでしょ？ ――するんでしょ？ 都合のいい理想郷（ユートピア）を　押し付けるひとたち 祈り声は汚れたまま　ひとを傷つける 伸ばした手に落ちる影を　哀しく揺らめかせ 青い鳥は空の色に　溶けて消えていく きょうは昨日よりいい日だと　あしたは今日よりいい日だと 思ってみたところで　もう変わらない ――変わらないんでしょ？ 願うだけでかなう夢を　無邪気に信じてた 「人の夢」のはかなさなど　何も知らぬまま いつの間にか折れた翼　哀しく羽ばたかせ 青い鳥は目の前から　飛んで消えていく 捨て去られて風に惑う　想いの欠片たち 泣くことさえ忘れたまま　さまよい続ける 希望という羽も失くし　立ち尽くす私は 青い鳥のいない空を　ただ見上げるだけ Bye-bye my blue Bird |-|Romaji= chīsa na terebi noizu no mukō de dareka ga oshikoroshita koe de tare nagasu nyūsu mizu mo nai noni saki midare teru bara no hana nani ga son'na ni ureshī no? dare ka oshie te yo mirai o takushi te hoshī toka tsubureta nodo de utawa nai de dōse asa ni nattara mō wasure te irun desho? kokyū o suru yōni uso o kuchi zusamu hito tachi watashi tachi o mi orosu me wa dare mo utsusa nai hitomi tojita sono setsuna ni kanashi ku naki nagara aoi tori wa kago no naka de nemuri kie te iku tōku no sora o kiri kizami noboru kemuri wa sukui no kami no na o kari te ikenie o tsukuru shinjita mono ni uragi rare naku nowa itsumo nani mo shirazu ni iki nokoru aware na tabibito nozon demo inai heiwa toka sumashita kao de negawa nai de dōse watashi ga shineba ōwarai surun desho? ――surun desho? tsugō no ī yūtopia o oshi tsukeru hito tachi inori goe wa yogoret mama hito o kizu tsukeru nobashita te ni ochiru kage o kanashi ku yura mekase aoi tori wa sora no iro ni toke te kie te iku kyō wa kinō yori ī hi dato ashita wa kyō yori ī hi dato omotte mita tokoro de mō kawara nai ――kawara nain desho? negau dake de kanau yume o mujaki ni shinji teta "hito no yume" no hakanasa nado nani mo shiranu mama itsu no ma nika oreta tsubasa kanashiku habatakase aoi tori wa me no mae kara ton de kie te iku sute sarare te kaze ni madou omoi no kakera tachi naku koto sae wasureta mama samayoi tsuzukeru kibō to iu hane mo nakushi tachi tsukusu watashi wa aoi tori no inai sora o tada mi ageru dake Bye-bye my Blue Bird... |-|Englisch= On the small television beyond the noise someone With a suppressed voice broadcasts the news Even though they have no water the roses bloom profusely What’s so pleasant about them? Someone tell me Don’t say such thing like please, entrust me with the future With your hoarse voice, even so, by morning you’d already have forgotten my words, wouldn’t you? The people who hum lies to themselves like they breathe Their eyes which look down on us, reflect no-one The moment I close my eyes, I sadly cry and while doing so The blue bird in the cage sleeps and disappears The smoke rising, cutting up the distant sky Is from sacrifices made for the sake of “God’s salvation” Those who cry that they were betrayed by what they believed in are always The pitiful travellers who survive while knowing nothing Don’t pray for things like peace you don’t even want with your unconcerned faces Besides, if I were to die you’d find it hilarious, wouldn’t you? ――You would, wouldn’t you? Those forcing their convenient utopia unto people With their sullied praying voices, they only hurt others The shadow that falls on my held out hand, I sadly let it flicker The blue bird melts into the colour of the sky and disappears Today was better than yesterday and tomorrow will be better than today Even though I tried thinking that it’ll no longer change a thing ――Nothing will change, will it? Just believing will make your dreams come true, I innocently believed that Having known nothing like the emptiness of “people’s dreams” Without me noticing, I had let the broken bird sadly flaps its wings Before my eyes the blue bird flies away The abandoned thought fragments scatter in the wind Forgetting even to cry I continue to wander Having lost the wings I called hope, I stand completely still That blue birdless sky, I simply look up at it and do nothing more Bye-bye my blue Bird Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Peperon-P